


Самый главный финал

by darrus



Category: GoShogun | Macron 1 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спорт!AU. В финале межпланетного чемпионата по акробатическому чирлидингу встречаются две команды...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый главный финал

— И первым финалистом становится… команда «Макрон»!  
Кэти не удержалась и запрыгала от радости, жадно вслушиваясь в шквал аплодисментов.  
— То ли ещё будет, сестрёнка!  
Скотт грубовато хлопнул её по плечу и обернулся туда, где собрались журналисты. Наверное, выискивал глазами свою Шейлу — с недавних пор он снова был влюблён.  
Кэти только улыбнулась. Они в финале! И остался всего шаг до победы.  
Подумать только, всего год назад она рыдала в коридорах «Берси», уверенная, что для неё всё закончилось. Тогда они только-только выиграли свой первый национальный титул, и она уже мечтала о призовом месте на чемпионате Европы, а потом Франсуа сказал ей, что собирается кататься с другой партнёршей. И всё рухнуло в одночасье.  
Именно там, в закоулках ледового дворца, её нашёл доктор Шагал и предложил изменить всё — вид спорта, команду и собственную жизнь.  
А дальше были изматывающие тренировки каждый день, выступления, собиравшие полные залы, и первый в истории чемпионат мира по акробатическому чирлидингу, на котором они, по мнению букмекеров, не могли рассчитывать ни на что. И вот — финал!  
Иногда, очень редко, Кэти скучала по хрустящему под коньками льду, по Франсуа… Но обычно на это не было времени.

— Нашим соперником будет «Тёмная звезда», — объявил доктор Шагал.  
— Ой, — тихо пискнул Нейтан.  
И правда, ой.  
— Мы ожидали этого, — невозмутимо продолжил доктор. — Чтобы стать чемпионами, мы должны обыгрывать лучших.  
— И наш «Боевой робот» круче всего, что может поставить им профессор Фритц, — тут же встрял Джейсон. Как и подобает капитану, он старался излучать уверенность, хотя выходило не слишком убедительно.  
«Тёмную звезду» называли фаворитом турнира задолго до его начала, а после их блистательного выступления перед финалом Супер Боул букмекеры уже заранее вручили им титул. Кэти несколько раз видела их конкурсную программу, и всякий раз у неё захватывало дух. Это была идеальная команда — здоровяк Джеральдан, Блейд с его вечной повязкой на глазу и красавец Абихан. Такие разные, вместе они смотрелись единым, идеально отлаженным механизмом. И этот механизм им предстояло победить.  
— Тщательная подготовка будет залогом нашего успеха, — напомнил о себе доктор Шагал. — Эн-ди уже приготовил реквизит.  
Их снова ждали тренировки.

***

— Привет, принцесса.  
Кэти обернулась. Абихан стоял в двух шагах от неё рядом со своим шикарным белым автомобилем.  
Не желая показаться совсем уж грубой, она кивнула в ответ. Разговаривать с соперником за час до финала не хотелось, но нельзя же быть совсем невежливой.  
Он, казалось, не обратил внимания на её холодность.  
— Я хотел сказать, что мне на самом деле нравится ваш «Боевой робот».  
— Правда? — фыркнула Кэти, не удержавшись.  
— Правда. Это прекрасная программа. Я… — он на секунду замолчал. — Мне жаль, что ты сегодня проиграешь. Вы пока ещё не настолько хороши. Но мне действительно жаль.  
Кэти гордо вскинула голову.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — решительно произнесла она и прошла мимо, больше не удостаивая Абихана взглядом.

 

Сильные руки подбросили её вверх, и Кэти почти инстинктивно сложилась, сделала два оборота и замерла у края помоста, вскинув высоко вверх цветные флаги.  
— Браво! — раздался чей-то едва слышный крик, и весь стадион, словно по команде, взорвался аплодисментами.  
— Блестяще, — прошептал доктор Шагал. Кэти ещё ни разу не слышала от него такого комплимента. Судя по лицам Скотта и Джейсона, им тоже не приходилось такого слышать.  
На табло замигали баллы.  
— Девять и пять, — шептал Джейсон. — Девять и три, девять и пять, девять и семь, снова девять и три… Оставляют место, чтоб им провалиться! Девять и четыре за такой номер! Оставляют место для этих…  
— Конечно оставляют, — буркнул Скотт, и тут же повеселел. — Пусть ещё попробуют выдать хоть что-то похожее.  
Он храбрился, Кэти это знала. У «Тёмной звезды» был более удачный стартовый номер, и они никогда не допускали ошибок. И сделать больше ничего нельзя, они уже показали всё, что могли.  
Проходя мимо неё, Абихан внезапно улыбнулся. Кэти отвернулась.  
— Чтоб ты упал, — прошипел ему вслед Скотт.  
Кэти прижала руки к груди. Наверное, Скотт прав, их единственной надеждой было падение, но она не хотела этого. Она хотела…  
Из-за кулис она видела, как Абихан непринуждённо взлетает над головой Джеральдена, выкручивая сложнейший винт. Это было захватывающее зрелище, и она даже не винила себя за то, что любуется соперником.  
Их взгляды встретились на мгновение.  
… А потом весь зал ахнул в едином порыве.

— Мы чемпионы!!! — кричал во весь голос Скотт, обнимая Джейсона.  
— Мы выиграли!!! — вторил тот, неуклюже подпрыгивая.  
Кэти, всё так же прижав руки к груди, смотрела, как врачи суетятся вокруг упавшего Абихана, а в голове крутилась одна мысль: «мы на самом деле выиграли!»

Потом они долго обнимались, пили шампанское прямо из кубка — даже Нейтану разрешили сделать глоток. Скотт целовался с Шейлой вместо того, чтобы давать ей интервью. Даже доктор Шагал улыбался, не скрывая своей радости. И Кэти чувствовала, что голова у неё начинает кружиться не то от радости, не то от шума вокруг.  
Она тихонько выскользнула в подтрибунное помещение, чтобы чуть-чуть отдышаться.

Абихан стоял, прислонившись к стене. Его правая рука была полностью загипсована, а в левой он небрежно держал красную розу.  
— Как ты? — тихонько спросила Кэти.  
Он небрежно взмахнул цветком, отметая вопрос.  
— Поздравляю, принцесса. Вы это заслужили.  
— Ты… — ей всё-таки нужно было это спросить. — Ты специально упал?  
Он резко помрачнел.  
— Как тебе в голову могло прийти? — голос его звучал почти зло. И Кэти сразу стало лучше.  
— Спасибо, — тихо прошептала она. И осмелилась поднять на него взгляд, чтобы увидеть, действительно ли его так сильно рассердил её вопрос.  
Абихан улыбался. И Кэти, не удержавшись, улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Это тебе, принцесса.  
Кэти взяла в руки протянутую розу и с удовольствием вдохнула чарующий аромат.


End file.
